Camelot School for Adult Witches and Wizards
by soccer-pam
Summary: This is about a magic school I made up for people who get discovered as witches or wizards after they've turned 11. It has Draco in it, but not the same Draco from Harry Potter. The same body and name, but a different personality. R&R PLEASE!
1. New Beginnings

Chapter 1 – New Beginnings

I started school at Camelot School for Adult Witches and Wizards when I was 15-years-old. Camelot is a school for witches and wizards who show magical activity when they are too old to go to one of the three wizarding schools: Hogwarts, Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. I would have been in Hogwarts if I was three years younger, but unfortunately, my magic came too late.

I've noticed that I have an unusual kind of magic, different from the kind that is taught at Hogwarts and even Camelot. At these schools, a wand is needed to perform spells, whereas I've noticed I am able to close my eyes and concentrate hard on the thing that I wish to do with my dominant hand outdrawn. This ability of mine is kept from everyone I know except a certain special boy whom I met on my first day.

Five days before students are sent to Camelot, they are sent a letter by owl telling them to take the train from Platform 9 ¾ at 11 o'clock am on September the 2nd, a day after the Hogwarts Express. The Camelot Train went in the opposite direction of the Hogwarts Express. With the letter comes a list of things they are going to need in the upcoming year at Camelot.

On the first day at Camelot, Professor Joseph Bloomsbury met all the students in the Feast Hall for a special welcoming dinner. When all the students were there, they were separated by age: 13-16 year olds in the Novaculite house, 17-21 year olds in the Merkabahs house and 22-30 year olds in the Turitella house. It may be hard to believe, but there were people who hadn't learned of their magical abilities before they were adults. Professor Bloomsbury then gave a speech, welcoming all the new students and the old students back.

I ate at the table with my new 13-16 year old classmates. There were two other new 15 year olds and five who had attended Camelot before. Tessandra Clark, who prefers to be called Tessie, and Kalan Panama were the two new students my age. Tessie was born in Australia, but moved to London when she was 5 years old. She has long, black hair that falls straight down to the half of her back and Kalan has short, curly, dirty blonde hair and a flashing smile. They instantly became my friends.

After the feast, the students who were returning to the school directed us to our common room. I was in the same bedroom as Tessie and the two other 15-year-old girls. The other three were in the guys' room across the hall with Kalan.

Tessie, Kalan and I decided to explore the school a little and find our classes before the next day when we would start attending them. Our timetables were the first real magical thing I encountered. They show you you're next class and it shows you where you should be on the map. It also shows any extra activities you have going on.

According to our timetables, which were showing us around, breakfast was from 8am to 9am in the Food Hall and classes started at 9:30am. We had Transfiguration from 9:30am to 10:40am and had ten minutes to get to our next class which was Potions. Potions class was from 10:50am to 12pm. We had ten minutes to put our books away before lunch started at 12:10pm and then we had an hour to eat lunch. We were given another ten minutes to get our books again before third period class started, which was Defense against the Dark Arts. DaDA class went from 1:30pm to 2:40pm. We had ten minutes to get to Charms class and then attended that class from 2:50pm to 4pm. Charms was the last class of the Thursday and we had a whole different bunch of classes for all of our other classes. Some were the same, but we didn't have all the same classes everyday although, everyday had the same time routine. We had 2 hours to study, do extra activities or just hang around, before supper at 6pm.

We were halfway through finding our classes when I had to use the washroom, so Kalan and Tessie continued on the search for our classes while I went to look for the nearest washroom. I wandered for about 5 minutes before I found a door that was open an inch. I looked around before opening the door wider and looking in. Behind the door was a long set of steps going down.

I stared down into the darkness before curiosity overwhelmed me. I looked around to make sure no one was coming down the hall before I started down the stairs and closed the door behind me. I walked down those stairs for over a minute before I reached the bottom. They didn't circle around a tower, or curve around a bend. They just went straight, for over a minute.

At the bottom was a very cold, dark, dungeon looking place. The pathway went straight before turning to the right. I walked and peered cautiously around the corner. There were cells on both sides of the walls and at least 10 cells on each side all the way down the corridor.

After staring in amazement for a minute, I was snapped out of my reverie by the sound of movement. That's when I realized that I really was in a dungeon. I mentally kicked myself for not realizing it right away, after all those steps and then, it _looked_ like a dungeon. How could I have been so transparent?

I then returned to reality again from the rustling sound that I heard earlier, snapping me out of my first reverie. I made my way slowly forward until I got to the third cell on the right and stopped dead in my tracks. There was someone in there, and they were staring right back at me.

It was a boy about my age, probably older, with silver, almost-white hair and entrancing blue eyes. He was much taller than me, but I was only 5"3', therefore I predicted his height to be 5"8'. He was thin, but not overly so, yet still very handsome.

We stood there staring at each other for a while, both surprised to see one another down there. He talked first, breaking the silence. I figured he was much older than me because he voice had already changed.

"Who are you?" he asked, "What are you doing down here? _How_ did you get down here?" I didn't know what to say at first, but I decided that I shouldn't give my name away just yet. So, I answered question number three.

"It's my first day here and I was on my way to the bathroom and came across a door that was partway open. I tend to be very curious, so I couldn't help but go through the door and down the many, many stairs behind it. So, I'm technically not down here for any reason. What about you? Who are you? Why are _you_ down here? And why are you behind bars?" I just stared at him, hoping I would get some sort of useful answer.

"My name is Draco Malfoy and I'm 16 years old." He announced, "I go to Hogwarts and am in my sixth year there, or should be, but I may not be. Never mind." I must have had a really confused look on my face. I adjusted my expression and let him continue, "Now, I've answered one of your questions, in detail not to mention, so you can answer one of mine. Who are you?"

I shifted uncomfortably. I wasn't sure if I should give my name out. Yet, he had given me his so, I took a deep breath and answered his question, hesitantly at first.

"I'm Alexi, Alexi Hilroy." I became more confident and continued on. "My friends call me Lexi. I'm fifteen years old and I'm just going to be starting magic school here at Camelot." I let out all the breath I'd been holding. He smiled at me.

"There," he said, "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" He had an amazing smile that just made you melt when it was sent in your direction. I looked away, feeling my face becoming redder. When my face was back to its normal colour, I looked back up to Draco.

"So," I started, "why are you be-" I stopped mid sentence and we both fell as quiet as we could be. I darted my eyes to the corner from which I had come around. He must have heard it to, for he was looking the same way. There were shuffling steps coming from the stairway I had come down. I turned back to him, a look of distress across my face.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered. I closed my eyes and prayed that I were invisible so I wouldn't be found down there. I opened them to see Draco looking around, confused. It was as if he was looking for something, or someone.

"Lexi?" he whispered, "Lexi, where are you?" I stared at him.

"I'm right here," I answered, "Can't you see me?" That was when I realized that he couldn't. I'd forgotten all about my special powers. I had made myself invisible just by closing my eyes and wishing for it to happen.

"No, I can't see you," said Draco irritably, "but I can see your backpack." He added pointing to the ground beside my feet. I closed my eyes and concentrated on making the bag disappear. When I opened them, I saw that Draco was looking to my left, hoping that he was looking at me. He had his right hand in thumbs up to indicate that the bag was gone, just as I was, and he was smiling.

"Thanks, Draco. Bye." I whispered before slipping away from his cell and towards the stairs. When I turned the corner, I saw that there was a man coming down the corridor towards me. He had in his hands a little plate with the tiniest bit of food on it and I figured that he was bringing it to Draco. I felt very sorry for him and wanted to go back, but then I remembered my friends. I realized I must have been down there for about 15 minutes and they would probably start wondering where I had gone. I hurried my way back up the stairs and found my friends.

The next day I woke up early and couldn't fall back asleep. I got dressed and headed to the common room, which was deserted and cold. The fire that had been blazing in the grate the night before had diminished into a small pile of coals. I went over to it, put a log on top and poked at the coals to try and get it to start. Then I remembered that I was at a magic school and I could just use magic to start it. I held out my right hand and closed my eyes. I opened them when I felt the heat of the flames on my hand and I pulled one of the big armchairs closer to the fire.

I sat there for a long time thinking about how different my life was going to be now that I was going to be living away from home and going to be learning magic. Before I got my letter, I lived at home with my Muggle mother and my wizard father. After my thirteenth birthday, when I didn't get an acceptance letter to Hogwarts, my parents figured I had more of my mom's genes and not enough magic in me. You could imagine how excited they were when I got accepted to Camelot. They threw me a huge party, but it was only for us, including my older brother, Tom.

Tom is two years older and was in his last year at Hogwarts when I started school at Camelot. I was looking forward to going to the same school as him. We went to school together when we were younger, but that wasn't magic school. I have a feeling I missed out on a lot, not going to the same school as him.

Although, right now, I'm just happy I got to go to magic school at all. I would've felt extremely left out if I weren't a witch, as if my parents were disappointed in me on the inside, but wouldn't let me see it. As I stared at the flames in the fireplace, thinking about all this, I noticed that people had started to wake up and come downstairs to the Novaculite common room. Fifteen minutes after people had begun to arrive, Tessie came down and sat in one of the other big chairs by the fire, where she could see me. I would have moved back, but I was too tired to even get up.

"Down here already?" she asked me, "How long have you been awake?" She looked at me anxiously.

"I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep," I answered, "The sun had just started to rise. It must have been between 5:30 and 5:45."

"Wow," Tessie raised her eyebrows at me. "You've been up for a while. Aren't you tired?" I looked over at her and could see the concern in her eyes.

"Yeah," I answered, "I am a bit tired. It's probably not the best thing for me to be tired on the first day of classes is it?" I smiled out of the corner of my mouth and let out a breathy laugh. Tessie shook her head at me.

"Maybe you should skip breakfast and try to get some rest." She suggested, "I could bring you up a piece of toast if you like?"

"That's probably a good idea, but I won't be able to sleep," I said and then I yawned. That's when Kalan came bounding up to the fireplace.

"Hey guys!" he said, cheerily, "Ready to go down for breakfast?" Just watching him with all that energy made me feel wearier and I yawned again. I turned back to Tessie.

"You know, maybe I'll go for that rest you suggested." I told her. She nodded and I got out of my big, comfy chair. They helped me put the chair back where it belonged before I headed up the stairs to our bedroom.

I was awoken just over an hour later to Tessie shaking my shoulders. When I sat up, I saw that she'd brought me the toast, like she said she would, and it was sitting on a napkin on my bedside table. I thanked her and ate it up before getting out of bed and changing back out of my pajamas. Fifteen minutes later, I had my books ready and the three of us were set to head off to our first magical class of our lives.

Our first class started at 9:30am and it was Transfiguration, the art of changing one thing into another. We got there at 9:20am to make sure we wouldn't be late.

Our teacher was Professor James Johnson. It was only his second year teaching at Camelot. He was quite young, maybe in his mid-twenties and was probably the coolest teacher I'd ever had. He was really laid-back and easy-going. We called him Professor JJ.

The walls of his classroom were decorated with posters of animals and objects with their transfiguration steps. There were rats into water goblets, mice into coffee mugs, birds into picture frames and more. On Professor JJ's desk, there were piles of paper, and behind that, a door, which most likely led to his office.

Class started three minutes after the bell rang. Professor JJ was standing in front of his desk, beaming. I hadn't even noticed that he had arrived, but he looked as excited as I felt.

For our first day, we just went through our textbooks and started working on a spell called Avifors, which can change stone into birds. All we did was read about it and Professor JJ said we'd start trying the spell during our next class. My excitement for starting magic school vanished when he assigned us a page of notes on the spell Avifors, its pros and cons and things that could make it faulty and go wrong.

Our class after that was Potions with Professor Marino who was a very understanding, but strict woman. I hoped it would be easy an easy class, as I was a good cooker and worked well in the kitchen with ingredients and such things. Unfortunately, Potions is much more complicated and much more precise, but I was able to get the hang of it pretty quickly.

Lunch was next and I was starving. Tessie, Kalan and I went back to our dormitories to drop off our book bags before heading to the Food Hall. I decided to keep mine and maybe try to understand a bit more about the Avifors spell, because I was stumbling with it a bit.

As I was stuffing my face in the Food Hall, I all of a sudden saw a picture flash in front of my eyes. It was of a man with a tiny plate of food in his hand and then I saw a boy with blonde hair behind bars. I abruptly stopped eating, feeling, all of a sudden, not hungry and very guilty. Both of my friends looked at me.

"Are you alright, Lexi?" asked Kalan, looking over at me from the other side of the table. "How come you're not eating?" I looked up into his face.

"I, well I," I couldn't find the words for an excuse, "I think I ate too fast. I think I should just take a break. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Kalan shrugged and went back to eating, and so did Tessie after staring me down, hard.

I sighed, thinking of poor, starving Draco. I wished there was something I could do for him, I wished he were able to eat more than what he was given. And then I realized I was staring right at the thing I could do to help. I looked around to make sure no one was watching me, and then stuffed some pieces of bread into my book bag. Luckily no one saw me so I took another stab at stealing some food. In the end, I had three pieces of bread, a couple pieces of sandwich and some deserts.

Before heading off to our afternoon classes, we had to go back up to the dormitories so Tessie and Kalan could get their book bags. I also dropped off the food I'd collected and hid it away where no one would find it.

The classes we had that afternoon were Defense against the Dark Arts and Charms. I got more and more homework by the class and by 4 o'clock, when classes had finally finished, I had a ton of it and didn't know if I'd be able to finish it all in one night. But that was swept out of my mind as I remembered that I had to take care of something. Kalan and Tessie were sitting in the common room playing a game of cards. Regular, Muggle cards that everyone thought were extremely weird because they weren't magical.

"Hey, guys," I said as I approached, after being in our dormitory, "I'm going to study some. I'll see you two at supper, alright?" I slung my book bag over my shoulder and started to walk away.

"Hold on a sec," said Tessie, stopping me in my tracks, "Why don't you just study here?" she asked me, gesturing to the empty chairs all around the common room. I sighed.

"Well because I won't be able to concentrate," I said, "Plus, while I was going to the bathroom yesterday, I found the perfect place to work where I wouldn't be disturbed. But I promise I'll see you two at dinner. Bye!" I hurried away from them before they could ask me where this study place was.


	2. Inner Confidence

Chapter 2 – Inner Confidence

I walked down to where the door I'd found the day before was. I found it and, to my surprise, it was open a crack, again. It looked as if the door was waiting for me and it made me feel really creepy.

I walked down the long stairs again and, luckily, just like the day before, I didn't encounter a soul. I made my way slowly to the corner and started to walk more confidently as I came up to Draco's cell.

When I approached, he was sitting against the wall and he looked up to see who was coming. His expression went from insanely bored to surprise to happy and settled on confused. He stood up quickly as I got closer to the bars of the cell.

"Hey, Lexi," he said, "What are you doing down here? I thought I'd never see you again."

"Well, I couldn't not see you," I answered, "could I? All my questions haven't been answered." I put my hands on my hips and tried to look serious, I couldn't help it and I felt a huge smile spread across my face. He smiled back at me.

"I'm glad to see you, too," he said, as he smiled. For a second, I forgot that I was there for another reason, other than to see his beautiful smile again.

"I brought you something," I said as I sat down on the concrete in front of his cell. I started to rummage through my book bag.

"You brought me something?" he asked as he sat down opposite me and I could tell he had a confused expression on again. "Why? What kind of something?" I glanced up at him.

"Yesterday," I started, "as I was leaving, I saw a man with a tiny plate of food coming down the corridor. Considering you are the only one in here, I figured it was for you and it looked like such a small amount of food." I continued looking through my book bag.

"Yeah, it was for me," he said, "but what is your point here?" I pulled my hands out of my bag and held out all the food I'd stolen at lunch and hidden away for him. I looked up at his face and he was gaping at the food. He looked up at me, still gaping as if what he was seeing wasn't real.

"You brought me all this food?" he asked, looking back to my hands, "Why? How?" I smiled at the awestruck look on his face.

"Well, when I saw that little plate of food, my heart went out to you as I remembered the feast I'd eaten under two hours before, "I admitted, " I figured you should get at least than what you were given." I felt myself blush, so I looked away at my bag. I didn't know why I was being so open with him.

"Wow," he breathed, "I don't know what to say. Thank you. But how are we going to get the through the bars?" I looked up and moved my hand to touch the bars to see if the food would fit through, but was stopped.

"No! Don't touch it!" Draco exclaimed. I figure he would've grabbed my arm if he could've, but luckily I stopped with just his yell. "These bars are magically sealed. I don't know what would happen to you if you touched them, but I don't want to take the chance." I could tell he was afraid by the look on his face.

"What are we going to do then?" I asked, truly baffled. "How did that man get the plate through yesterday?"

"He used his wand," he answered, "but I didn't hear the spell. He pointed it right here." Draco pointed at the bars about two feet off the ground. I looked around there, but couldn't see anything different than the other parts of the bars.

"Well, I don't know what to do without the spell." I said, looking up at him. "Do you have any ideas?" He chewed on his thumb nail while he thought about it. After a few moments, he lowered his thumb.

"Why not try something like what you did yesterday?" he started, slowly, "What did you do yesterday? You just stood there, closed your eyes and disappeared! If you were planning on making a surprising exit, it worked." He under his breath, but I didn't laugh at all. Once again, I wasn't sure if I should tell him. No one knew I could do magic without a wand. Now even my parents. But he had seen me do it, so it wouldn't be very easy to hide from him. I looked him in the eyes and he looked right back with his steady, blue gaze, and then I cracked.

"Um... no one knows about it so you have to promise no to tell anyone." I said and he nodded, staying silent, so I continued, "I can do magic without my wand. You're the only one who knows now! My parents don't even know. And don't ask me how I do it because I don't really know. It's weird, I just close my eyes and will something to happen, and the majority of the time, something does. A lot of the times I have to at least us my hand."

"That," gaped Draco, "is friggin' amazing." I smiled and laughed and he laughed too. "I promise I won't tell anyone," he continued, "I mean, look at me. Even if I wanted to tell I'm kind of stuck behind magically sealed bars. How about we go back to that? You said you have to hold out your hand and close your eyes so let's try it."

"Good idea," I made myself more comfortable on the concrete floor and held my hand out to the point where Draco had pointed earlier. I took one last hopeful look at Draco before closing my eyes and concentrating on making that section of the bars disappear. I had my eyes closed for about 30 seconds when I felt something on my hand that jerked my eyes open. Draco had taken my hand in both of his and was staring at it.

"Your hands are very beautiful," he commented, not looking up at me. I suddenly felt very self-conscious and pulled my hand out of his grasp. I held it in the palm of my left hand and studied it.

"My hands aren't beautiful," I said, sadly, standing up as if I were getting ready to leave. "My fingers are too short and fat. My waist is too big, my thighs are huge, my face is chubby and my hair is always a mess." I sighed and slid down the brick wall between Draco's cell and the fourth, empty one to the right of him. He came over and sat down beside the wall of his cell, trying to get as close to me as possible.

"Don't say those things," he said to me, very sweetly, "You have a beautiful body and you shouldn't put yourself down like that. If you don't love yourself, no one else will either." I looked over at him through the bars. "Besides, it doesn't matter what's on the outside, just the inside, right?" He smiled sweetly. I hid my face in my arms.

"I'm no better on the inside," I said, my voice muffled, "At my school back home, my muggle school, I was considered a freak." I lifted my head and looked straight ahead of me. "I had one best friend and she abandoned me when I told her I was going to live with my aunt. I was actually coming here. Anyway, every one of my classmates thought I was weird and I was always rejected. I'm not smart and don't do things that everyone else does. I like to read and hate parties. I'm just a nobody to everybody." I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes and I hid my head again.

"First of all," I heard Draco say, "You shouldn't care so much about what other's think. Those people are your past; this place is where you belong now. Even so, they are completely wrong about you. I know I haven't known you long, but already I can tell you are caring, dependable, curious, brave and smart. This school is a chance for you to start all over. You can't say you aren't smart because look at that hole you put in the magic bars." I looked over to the place where I'd been sitting before and saw my bag sitting open on the floor with the food sitting on top of it. I looked above it and saw the hole in the bars, about 2 feet off the ground.

I slid over to my bag and picked up the food and held it through the hole. Draco came over and took it and put it on the floor beside him. I made a quick decision and got up again, this time to actually leave. I snapped close my bag, slung it over my shoulder and turned to leave. Draco shot up.

"Where are you going?" he inquired, his brow furrowed.

"I-" I started and took a deep breath, "I should probably be going."

"No, please don't," Draco said, pleadingly, "I'm all alone down here. It gets very lonely. Please don't leave." I closed my eyes and turned towards him, opening them. "I, I want to see if you can make more of the bars disappear." It was obvious he was looking for an excuse for me to stay.

"Fine," I said, dropping my bag at my feet. His face lit up. "But I want you to answer a question for me first. Why are you down here?"

He suddenly looked very uncomfortable. He started playing with his hands and not looking at me.

"I, um, well," he couldn't form his words properly, "I don't think, um, I don't think I should tell you. I, um, well if..."

"You're not comfortable telling me yet are you?" he just looked up at me. "That's ok, I guess. But you have to promise to tell me at some point." He nodded, agreeing. "So, where do you want me to try and make the bars disappear?"

"I was thinking of somewhere around our heads and upper bodies. Maybe like this," he lifted his hand and made a shape that went from above his head to around my belly button. It was a heart shape. I hesitated for a minute, wondering if this was too fast for me.

"I could try it," I answered and lifted my own hand. I closed my eyes and started on the left side of the heart. I stopped and opened my eyes. "It looks sideways," I commented and shook my head. I lifted my hand again and just moved it back and forth, from top to bottom, as if I were erasing a chalkboard. I covered the area that Draco had pointed out without noticing and when I lowered my hand, there was something there that I wasn't expecting.

"It's perfect," said Draco. I looked at him, framed in the perfect heart shape I'd made in the bars. I was completely speechless. "It's perfect because it came from your heart. You shouldn't try so hard all the time. Let loose and live a little." I smiled.

"You're very passionate for a guy," I said, "I don't think I've ever met a guy as sensitive as you. It's probably because all the guys my age are too immature." I noticed I was half talking to myself and looked up at Draco. He was watching me, with a smile on his face.

"Come here for a minute, come closer to the bars, just be careful," It sounded like a command, but I could tell it was a request. I walked up closer so my body was about half a foot away from the bars.

Draco reached out his left hand, unexpectedly, and put it on my cheek. He bent his head towards mine and kissed me gently on the lips. He pulled away and dropped his hand down to my shoulder, waiting for my reaction.

"Wow," I said, in a whisper, "That was amazing for my first kiss." I tried to say it to myself, but Draco must have overheard. He was staring at me with amazement in his eyes.

"That was your first kiss?" asked Draco, unbelievingly, "But that's impossible. I'm surprised. You're so beautiful. If every guy knew what you were really like, you would've had your fist kiss _long_ before now." I smiled, but surprisingly, I didn't blush.

"You're always talking about knowing me, but we've only known each other for less than a day." It was a more of a statement, but I had a questioning voice. I wondered if he'd notice.

"But I feel like I've known you my whole life. I'm so comfortable with you. I feel I can say anything." I noticed that he still had his hand on my shoulder when he started to move it up towards my face. It rested on my cheek.

I lifted my own hand and put it on top of his, leaning my head into his palm and closing my eyes. This was the kind of guy every girl could wish for: handsome, sweet, passionate, caring.

I opened my eyes and looking up into his face, wishing it wasn't all a dream that would soon disappear. He slowly started to move his face towards mine and kissed me again. This time was different, though. I could feel the muscles tighten in his lips as he tried to pry my mouth open. I pushed my hands on his chest and backed away from him.

"No!" I exclaimed as soon as my mouth left his. "No I can't! Not yet, I'm not ready. Don't make me, please! I don't want to." I backed up all the way to the opposite wall, my chest heaving up and down as my heart beat fast underneath my ribs. I gasped for air as I clutched the wall behind me. I ducked my head in my own shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Lexi!" gasped Draco, "I'm really sorry! I won't make you if you don't want to." I fell to the ground and sobbed into my knees. "Lexi, please, I shouldn't have. I'm really sorry. I really, truly am. Please, forgive me?" He stopped talking, but I continued to cry.

After I had cried for about two minutes, I slowly stopped and started to lift my head. Draco was sitting on the ground as well, right under the heart. He was resting his arms on his knees and had his head hung low.

"Draco?" I said and slowly lifted myself from the ground. Draco looked up at me with a look of guilt mixed with concern on his face.

"Lexi! Are you ok? I'm really sorry! I-"

"It's ok, Draco," I cut him off, "I'm fine. I just wasn't ready. I don't want to move too fast." I was standing by then and Draco was up as well, framed in the heart. "I like you, Draco, but I'm kind of new at all of this and I want to take it slower. Please promise you won't rush me." I looked at him pleadingly.

"Ok, I promise," he smiled, "We can go at whatever pace you want."

"Oh, thank you, Draco!" I exclaimed and ran up to the bars and hugged him.

While we were like that – with my arms slung around his neck and his arms draped across my waist and back – I felt like I was home and never wanted to leave from that place. I closed my eyes to enjoy the warmth of his body against mine and the smell of him. I opened my eyes and caught a glimpse at the digital watch on my wrist. The numbers were very clear: 6:04pm.

"O my god!" I screeched and pushed away from Draco, staring at my watch. "Oh shit, I really have to go now."

"What is it, Lexi?" asked Draco, alarmed at my sudden exclamation and movement. "Is there something wrong?"

"Dinner started five minutes ago. My friends are going to wonder where I am." I grabbed my bag and started to leave.

"Wait, Lexi!" said Draco and I turned on my heel, "What about the bars?" I swore under my breath and dropped my bag.

I walked over to the bars and lifted my hand. I closed my eyes, but jerked them open right away. Draco was holding my hand up in the air. He pulled me closer and kissed me. It was just a short one because Draco pulled away and released my hand. I held my hand up still and smiled at him, before I made the bars reappear. Just before I closed the last hole in the bars, I reached my hand through it and pointed at the very top corner on the right side of Draco's cell. I closed my eyes, opened them again, and there was a small heart embedded in the stone wall. I pulled my hand out and closed the hole. I looked back at Draco's face.

"I'm going to miss you," he said to me, "Will I ever see you again?" He looked hopefully into my eyes.

"I hope so," I told him before turning around, picking up my bag and walking away without looking back.

----------

I got to the Food Hall ten minutes later.

"Hey, Lexi! Where have you been?" Kalan asked as I sat down next to him. "We were thinking of going to look for you."

"Sorry guys," I said as I pulled food onto my plate. "I've been studying and I just lost track of time. What have you two been up to?" I started eating and looked up at my friends.

"Well, I taught Kalan how to play Wizard's chess," replied Tessie, smiling quite big, "I don't think he's got the hang of it yet." She giggled softly behind her hand. I turned and stared at Kalan.

"You don't know how to play Wizard's chess?" I gaped. I understood why Tessie was giggling so much. Wizard's chess was one of the most popular games in the wizarding world.

"Both my parents are Muggles!" Kalan explained in protest. "There hasn't been a witch or wizard in my family since my great-grandmother, or so my mom says. I barely know anything about the wizarding world."

"That's why we're here! To teach you," I said, puffing out my chest and trying to look important and sound serious. My friends both stared at me before the three of us burst into fits of laughter. We ate the rest of our dinner chatting and learning more about one another.

----------

After dinner, we'd gone outside and explored around there. It was a beautiful evening and we sat on a hill to watch the sunset. That was our special place, I'd decided, with a view of mountains and a river twisting and turning through them. I'll always remember that night, sitting there with my two, true best friends.

By the time we got back to our common room, it was nearly nine o'clock. We sat down at one of the tables near a window and opened up our books to do a bit of last minute homework.

It was 10:30pm when I started to yawn and I realized that my early morning was catching up with me. I left my friends and went to my dormitory. I climbed straight into bed after changing into my pajamas and fell asleep minutes after my head hit the pillow.

My thoughts drifted away from my limp body in my warm bed to Dreamland. When I reached Dreamland, I could hear male voices. Then I realized that Dreamland wasn't where I had landed.

"You are now going to see what happens when you make the wrong choices, you insolent boy," said a long, drawling voice. My eyes snapped open and I realized I wasn't in my dormitory either.

In this new place were tables lining the walls of the square-shaped room. There were multitudes of things on the tables that I didn't recognize. Above these tables were bookshelves, all around the room, stuffed full with books. My attention was soon captured by a tall, dark-haired man standing in the middle of the room. He was staring at a hooded boy about three feet in from of him.

"What are you going to do with me, Valkan?" asked the boy and I gasped: I knew that voice, but where was it from?

"Well, seeing that you've given me what I need, I no longer need you. Therefore, you will be disposed of," Valkan said evilly as he turned around. I caught a glimpse at his face at that point. He had a long nose and a thin mouth that was stretched into an evil smile. In his eyes, was nothing but death and darkness.

He walked over to the table on his left where he picked up a gleaming sword. He turned back towards the middle of the room and walked towards the boy, the sword held out in front of him. The boy didn't even try to move.

Valkan moved the sword to the left side of the boy's body and cut his arm, Blood started gushing out of the cut and onto his white shirt. Yet still, the boy didn't move at all.

"Let's see how long you last," smirked Valkan before leaving the room. The second the door closed, the boy grabbed his arm and fell to the ground. He was already becoming weak from loss of blood. He flung his head back in pain and his hood flew off.

I saw a flash of blonde hair and had one thought before I woke up in my dormitory gasping for air.

DRACO.


End file.
